Sade, Moi, and French Class
by captainrexbest35
Summary: A random fanfiction I wrote in my spare time. Rated T to be on the safe side.


Sade, Moi, and French Class

Me: I do not own SWCW only my OCs. I don't know why I chose this title but I just wanted to. It doesn't match the story at the moment but it might later.

Quay: I don't know why you chose that either.

Sade: Well at least i'm in the title.

Me: Right you are. Anyways folks this was a story I started writing tday during computer lab time which was the whole day at school.

Sade: *is really happy and not being smartass*

Me: I'm glad you're not. On with the story my friends!

* * *

**Story's POV**

Sade wandered down the halls of the _Resolute._ He was trying to find something to do that he enjoyed while the others were in misery.

You see, Sade is the ship's troublemaker. He is always causing trouble no matter how many punishments Rex dished out. He was almost fed up with it. Sade was one of the millions of clone troopers made to fight for the Galactic Republic against the Separatists. Yes he was annoying at times to some people, but he was a good soldier. He would never leave a man behind no matter what. Besides, that's just the 10 year old part of him.

Yes he's 10 along with every other clone in the army. The Kaminoans, that is the people who bred them, accelerated their growth so they wouldn't take so long to grow. That basically meant they have the physical body as a 20 year old but technically they are 10.

Sade continued searching for something to do to take his mind off the loss he has just endured. His sergeant, Dragon Heart, was killed in the Battle of Teth. There were too many losses in this war. His entire squad was grieving; especially Adrian, but he thought that he would miss him the most.

Over the past day Sade had played 5 pranks. Rex had taken pity on him because he knew what it was like to lose a really close brother. He hadn't punished him. They were minor pranks anyways. All he did was dump a few buckets of water on General Skywalker, replaced his shaving cream with whip cream, and his body wash with molasses.

With a heavy sigh he gave up on the search for pranks and walked over to the mess hall on the other side of the ship where he sat with the remaining members of his squad. Adrian was not there.

"Where's Adrian?" Sade asked as he sat down with his brothers.

Gadget frowned and shook his head slowly. They had also lost Digit, Gadget's hatch mate. Ever since he'd found out that Digit was dead, he had not spoken.

"He didn't want to come." Jade said softly. He ran a hand over his crew cut dyed the color of a jade stone. He was poking around at his food with his fork.

Sade sighed again and picked up his fork. He really wasn't hungry, but he knew he had to eat. He started to eat; his thoughts travelled back to the last meal they had eaten as a squad. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He looked around into the face of Sergeant Medic Coric.

"How's that shoulder treating you?" He asked prodding at it gingerly. Sade winced suddenly remembering the hit that had caused his injury. He had been so overwhelmed with grief he had forgotten about the injury.

"It's better, but still hurts," He said grimacing as Coric slid the shoulder plate off to check the bandages.

"Come see me later," He said with a small nod then he turned and walked over to where Captain Rex was sitting alone. Sade knew he was injured, physically, emotionally, and mentally. He knew all of them were. Many, not so bad injuries, but emotionally scarred by the loss of a loved one.

He knew the feeling as well as any of them. The mess was empty many of the 10 clone survivors were either in the med bay or in their barracks grieving, like Adrian, like himself. He gave up on trying to eat and laid his head on the table. Gadget laid a hand on Sade's back and just stared down at the table.

For a moment Sade wondered if Gadget had somehow damaged his vocal cords. It was like he wanted to say something, but couldn't. He thought that maybe he was using his grief as a cover for not talking. Before Teth, he talked all the time, but now, he hadn't said a word.

"You alright Gadget?" Sade asked not lifting his head.

Gadget looked up at him then opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and shook his head. He decided to tell them the truth. He pointed to his throat then frowned.

"You can't talk?" Jade asked.

Gadget shook his head and sighed sadly.

"You didn't tell because you didn't want to be sent back?" Sade said gently.

Gadget nodded tears starting to form in his eyes.

"We won't tell." Sade said. It was the first time Sade had made a promise like this.

"Yeah, we won't tell." Jade chipped in. Gadget smiled for the first time since the battle.

Sade smiled back lifting his head. "What say we go do some training? We need to be in top form. We've got rookies to prank." He said laughing.

Gadget smiled bigger and nodded.

Jade laughed and stood up grabbing his and Sade's tray and put them away before jogging back over. "You got something in mind, Sade?

Sade nodded, "I think so. We've just got to find some supplies and Adrian. We don't want him to feel left out."

Gadget nodded again then stood up before he realized Coric was looking at him. Coric had a look in his eyes. A look that said he knew what was wrong with him. He almost felt fearful as he stood up and made his way over to them.

"Tell Adrian to come see me later." He said then he turned to leave but paused as Jade and Sade walked out of the mess and looked at Gadget.

"I know you can't talk. You don't have to hide it. Sending you back would be the last thing we'd ever do. You know that." He said softly.

Gadget nodded then looked down at his feet. He looked up again and mouthed the words 'thank you.'

Coric smiled and Gadget turned and ran to catch up with the other two.

" What'd Coric want?" Jade asked?  
Gadget just smiled and shook his head before he started walking toward the gym...

* * *

A/N: Ending word

Me: Wow that was some chapter.

Sade: *is close to crying*

Gadget: *hugs him*

Me: Read Review, Arrivederci!


End file.
